


In her silence

by vendettadays



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: In a single moment of weakness, Keyla had bared her vulnerabilities to Joann.
Relationships: Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	In her silence

Keyla stared up at the ceiling. Her hand searched for Joann’s. When she found it, she held on tight, seeking strength and comfort from the point of contact of their joined hands. She released a shuddering breath and bit down on her bottom lip to stop the trembling in her jaw. 

‘Is everything alright?’ 

‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ replied Keyla in a clipped tone. It was a lie. She wasn’t alright. She had not been since the Discovery crash landed into the future. 

She glanced at Joann. They were friends. Crewmates. Even when Keyla’s eyes lingered longer than was necessary, there was always an unspoken line they did not cross. All it took was Joann’s hand on her arm, stopping her from rushing past, for the divide to be crossed. 

In a single moment of weakness, she had bared her vulnerabilities to Joann. It was in the press of her kiss, urgent and desperate against Joann’s soft lips. It was the pleasure that sparked from nails raking down Keyla’s back. It was Joann’s voice in her ear, whispered and breathless, gentle and coaxing, asking her to _trust_ and _let go._

Joann, ever observant and familiar with Keyla’s tells, stayed silent and waited. She shifted onto her side, propped her head on her hand and looked down at Keyla, expression open, eyes soft and tender in the way that always had Keyla wishing she could turn away. It always made her feel too raw. It was a look filled with quiet acceptance and silent support that only Joann knew how to convey to Keyla. It was too much for her when her emotions were just beneath the surface. 

Keyla sighed deeply and smiled tremulously up at Joann. It was Joann and she could take the leap.

She could tell Joann the truth. 


End file.
